


Gunmar's Champion

by Luna_White



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Controlled Jim, Dark Jim, Decimar Blade, Dont ask me why, Gunmar wins, I love seeing Jim suffer, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_White/pseuds/Luna_White
Summary: I had always wonder from the Episode when Jim was in the Darklands and so close to being taken by Gunmar, what if that had happened, what if Gunmar had actually won?Well, I hope to answer that in this little story.(This is based on the episode 'Homecoming' Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia)
Kudos: 5





	1. Gunmar's Champion

While running from Gunmar's soldiers as well as the goblins, the goblins were herding the Trollhunters and Nomura into a dead end. Gunmar had come out of the shadows while summoning his blade ''The bridge. You will take me there'' and pointing his blade to the Trollhunters, ''Stay away from the sword. He'll put you under his control!'' said Nomura ''Stop toying with the children and fight one of your own kind.'' ''You are not my kind, Impure,'' stated Gunmar and both of them started fighting, but Nomura was outmatched by him, Gunmar, having the upper hand, threw Nomura into a wall and a boulder had fallen on her, only nearly missing her head, Claire and Toby went to help her but, meanwhile, Jim was faced against Gunmar himself.

Jim, seeing Gunmar coming his way, tried to summon his eclipse blade but it didn't work, Gunmar was coming closer ''I have waited centuries. Tell me... where is the bridge?'' using his Decimar blade he started Taking Jim's will away, his helmet shielded him from the Decimar Blade, but Jim weakened even further, ''Your armor's not going to protect you for long!''

Meanwhile Blinky and Aaarrrgh were getting closer to where Jim and his friends were, but the Darkland labyrinths were tricky, they heard Gunmars roar and Jim's screams, started to move even faster through the labyrinth.

''If you do not tell me, I will turn you all!'' Belowed Gunmar ''You must tell me!'' and again he was forcing Jim's will, his helmet won't hold any longer Jim was soon to be defenseless. Gunmar striking the third time broke the Trollhunters helmet ''NO!'' screamed Jim, but that did not help as Gunmar willed his blade to take more, ''Now you're mine!'' and that was the breaking point for Jim, he had succumbed to the Decimar blade's power and was now Gunmar's.

Aaarrrgh seeing Gunmar towering over Jim grinning, hoping that Jim hadn't succumbed to the Decimar blade, jumped down from the fallen pillar he was standing on and attacked Gunmar, while Aaarrrgh was fighting Gunmar, Blinky seeing Jim, fallen down and not moving, went to check if he was alright, what he found wasn't anything good, he gasped seeing that Jim's eyes were pure white not the usual blue, Blinky putting two and two together realizing that they were too late, he went to pick up Jim but was startled when Jim suddenly summoned his Eclipse blade and started to run to Gunmar and attacking ARRGH, following Gunmars silent command.

Aaarrrgh was able to fight Gunmar one on one, but when Jim also started to attack he was at a big disadvantage, as he was not able to fight Gunmar and Jim at the same time, he had lost and his instincts kicked in from the choices of fight or flight he chose flight even if it's cowardly he chose to live, he ran and picked up his friends, Nomura and Blinky and ran to the portal, he heard Gunmars distant roar of anger, but chose to ignore it, he regretted leaving Jim there but he had no choice, Jim was under The Decimaar Blades power and there was no known way to release someone from the control.

When he reached the portal and went through it, he was met with Drall looking happy but then he turned sad and confused ''Where is The Trollhunter?'' he didn't want to explain so he just looked away ''Master Jim, he..'' Drall thinking the worst gasped but Blinky continued ''Master Jim is now one of Gunmars, we were too late and Master Jim... he.'' Blinky didn't need to continue as Drall understood.


	2. Darkness Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's point of view on what happened.

I have never been so scared as I am now. 

The goblins kept ambushing us and forcing us to go a different way until we were lead to a dead end, there was nowhere to go, the goblins were in front of the only way out, from the shadows Gunmar started walking out while summoning his Decimaar Blade ''The Bridge. You will take me there.'' said Gunmar.

''Stay away from the sword. He'll put you under his control!' warned Nomura then Toby said something but I was too distracted with thinking of a way out ''Stop toying with the children and fight one of your own kind.'' she challenged ''You are not my kind, Impure.'' and both of them started fighting ''Go!'' screamed Nomura and went back to fighting Gunmar. 

Toby, Claire, and I were trying to get down to another rock platform. Toby and Claire got down, but Gunmars tail hit me and I almost got thrown off of the platform we were on, I was forced to stay the and watch Gunmar and Nomura fight.

''You do not deserve my blade.'' I heard Gunmar say and when I turned to the spot where both of them were and I saw how Nomura was flung against the wall and a boulder was thrown on her.

Gunmar then started to pay attention to me.

I tried to summon the Eclipse blade but it didn't work ''I have waited centuries. Tell me... where is the bridge,'' and then Gunmar, without waiting for an answer, immediately brought the Decimar Blade to my face. ''No!'' I screamed but that didn't help, the amulet felt my distress and the helmet suddenly was out it helped but the pull was still there '''Your armor's not going to protect you for long!'' he said I knew that It wouldn't but I still fought on. ''

''If you do not tell me, I will turn you all! You must tell me!'' then the pull was back

Tell me...'' No!''

Tell me!

My helmet didn't last long, it disappeared in ambers, and the pull was so much stronger now.

Tell me,... where is the bridge! 

''No!''

It was so hard to resist... it hurt so much, but I can't give up!

Give in Trollhunter..., Gunmar's voice was now whispered unabated in my conscious. Give in and become mine...

I vaguely recalled Gunmar's words before his first fight in the arena. ''The Trollhunter, our grates enemy, will take my son's place! I will break his armor and remake him! He will be our Dark Champion!''

No... I can't give in we are so close to escaping to getting out of the Darkland. My friends came to help me even Nomura is helping us! I didn't give up then! I can't give up now!

But you were you close before, were you not? The thought wormed its way through, whether it was Jim's own or the swords. You were so close before, with the changeling child, but you still did not succeed. You failed.

It was right. He had failed. It was because he had failed that his friends had to come and save him in the first place, it was why they were all in danger now. The pull of the blade strengthened, and a shout of effort pushed past. Still, the voice picked away his mind.

You failed to the doom of yourself and the doom of all... And do you wish to know why?

''No,'' I tried to say but I couldn't ''I want you to get out of my head" but it seemed that my own thoughts no longer held authority in my conscience.

It was because the path of your success lay through me. No matter who you are, human, no matter what sort of magical enchantment with which you equip yourself, no path that leads through me will ever prevail. I am infinite! I am Gunmar, The Black, The Skullcrusher! And by all the powers of the Darklands, I will have you!

A resounding ''CRACK'' echoed through the Darklands. I could feel as part of me surrendered, watched as a small light began to percolate from my mouth, towards the mangled blade, leaving him with an ever-growing sensation of cold. A frigid, biting emptiness.

He was being consumed. His will, his resolve, his spirit, it would soon all be gone, lost to the bottomless hunger of the Dark Underlord. The edge of the light touched the blade and was absorbed, and with the rest of it soon to follow, Jim leaned back and conceived the last thoughts of his own that he would ever have.

I'm Sorry.

I'm Sorry.

I'm Sorry.

And all I saw was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything I could improve, even if you didn't like this chapter. And there might not be daily updates I have a nack for forgetting things like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write this in more detail, and I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes writing something like this for me is easy but isn't impossible, and please comment what you think, or if I should add something or fix something, even if you did not like this.


End file.
